


Against All Odds

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Inktober 2019, Lesbians in Space, Love, No Lesbians Die, love despite the odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: In the infinity of constants and variables, there's room for one change to what is known to all
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 12





	Against All Odds

Everyone has heard the legend: A Luthor and a Kryptonian are meant to collide and destroy each other, the Luthor either being right or being dead by the end of it all.

Yet in this bubble of the infinite multiverse, they find themselves in each other’s arms, warm with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you wouldn't mind: Please check out the other stories in this challenge and my other stories in general! There might be something you'll like!


End file.
